


Riley's Beauty

by Alessia2002



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessia2002/pseuds/Alessia2002
Summary: To Topanga, Riley is the most beautiful girl in the world, and she proves it.
Relationships: Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Riley Matthews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Riley's Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaSofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/gifts).



“I don’t find myself very attractive.” Riley said.

“Sweetie, you are very attractive.” Topanga said. 

“You’re just saying that because you’re my mom.” Riley said. “I’m not sexy like Maya is or, like you are.” Riley gestured the general shape of Topanga’s body. 

“Thank you, Riley, but just because you’re not as thick as I am, or the same shape as Maya, doesn’t mean you’re not sexy.” Topanga said. “You’ve got very nice legs.” Topanga started caressing Riley’s legs. Up and down, they were very sexy, very long, so there was a lot for Topanga to caress.

They were distracted for a few seconds, Topanga enjoying feeling her daughter’s legs, and Riley enjoying the feeling of her mother caressing her legs. 

“But I don’t have breasts like yours.” Riley said. “Or curves like yours.” Riley now caressed her mother’s body, up and down her curves, curves that she desired to have. 

“Curves aren’t the only thing that makes a girl sexy, Riley.” Topanga said while Riley was still caressing her. “Your body is sexy too.” And now Riley was unable to caress Topanga, because Topanga was now caressing Riley’s body, which was significantly less curvy, but obviously still sexy.

And then they kissed. On the lips. A loving kiss. Not out of nowhere, they had been pretty intimate in the last few minutes. But it was like they were on the same wavelength of love, neither of them shocked at the fact that they were kissing. And they didn’t stop, they remained locked. Occasionally breathing, but other than that, they kept kissing, they kept caressing, they remained on the same wavelength of love. 

They separated, and looked into each other’s eyes. They knew that kiss, all of those kisses, were more than what a mother and daughter should share. But neither of them wanted to admit that, because although it was wrong, it felt so right. And as they looked into each other’s eyes, it was the gaze of a lover, not the gaze of a mother or the gaze of a daughter. 

They didn’t desire to stop, they couldn’t just walk away from this after that moment, after they both realized what they really felt. If they did walk away now, this would just happen again. This desire wasn’t to be repressed. If they tried it would only be temporary. The desire would never leave. 

Riley reached, and lifted Topanga’s shirt up. Topanga helped her out, taking her shirt off and casting it aside. Riley unhooked Topanga’s bra, and her breasts were now free as the bra was also thrown aside. Riley just looked for a moment. She has seen them before, but not like this, not in the way she could just admire them. She put her hands on them, very unsure of herself. Topanga’s nipples became hard as Riley was now caressing Topanga’s breasts. Riley put the right nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, then she went over to the left nipple. 

Riley enjoyed touching Topanga, but now it was Topanga’s turn to touch Riley, it was Topanga’s turn to make Riley feel sexy. Her focus was not to be on Riley’s breasts, but on something else. She did take Riley’s shirt off, and caressed her much like she was to her but with smaller movements, but then she went lower, and removed Riley’s jeans, and her panties. 

Riley had no hair down there whatsoever. Whether or not she had shaved or was just incapable of growing hair above her vagina was unknown to Topanga, and she didn’t really care. It was Riley’s body, she could do what she wanted with it.  
Topanga was more interested in her vagina. A sweetie, untouched flower that she now ran her finger over the wet petals. A flower that had an opening for a finger, and a desire to be filled. Topanga easily slid her finger inside of Riley’s soaked pussy. It was too late to put a towel down. She’d clean the couch of Riley’s nectar later. For now she just wanted to enjoy it.

And she wanted to taste Riley’s nectar. She withdrew from Riley, and she got on the floor, and shifted Riley over and held her legs open. The moment her tongue pressed against Riley’s flower was a moment she’ll never forget. So sweet, this nectar was. Topanga wanted to take it slow for Riley’s sake, but she couldn’t help herself and was soon lapping up her daughter’s pussy like it was the last time she’d ever get to have a nectar as good as this. The first time is always the best time, she should savour it. She slowed herself down, giving her more time to taste every bit of Riley’s flower.

And for Riley, having her mother taste her was also an experience she’ll never forget. Feeling her mother’s tongue against her, feeling it press in, feeling it come off, swirl around, and her mother switching speeds, sending different pleasing feelings in different directions and in different places. And the first building up of orgasm, and her mother’s tongue only making that build up more intense. It hit her like a wall of pleasure, a wall that she broke through, into a pool filled with the most pleasing liquid. She could not stop herself from moaning out. “Oh mommy!” She moaned out. Topanga continued. And she kissed her daughter as she sat there reveling in the most intense experience of her life.

It was Riley’s turn to do everything for her mother that she had just done for her. It had been a while she had anyone’s tongue on her, other than Cory’s of course. A long time since she felt the touch of another woman. A long time since she felt a tongue in her flower. 

Riley was unsure, but she went ahead and put her tongue on her mother’s beautiful flower. This nectar was a taste she was completely unfamiliar with. She had nothing to compare it to, although as she kept licking, she was enjoying it, and found herself wanting more and more. 

Topanga instructed her just a little on what to do, understandable as Riley had absolutely no experience in this regard. As Riley started to follow Topanga’s instructions, she heard her mother’s moans getting louder and louder, and Riley was getting more confident and was trying her own things. Riley’s smaller tongue might not have been able cover as much ground as Topanga’s does but that didn’t matter. Her smaller tongue allowed her to focus more on the areas that Topanga was telling her to.  
Riley’s inexperience was no matter with Topanga telling her what to do, and the love of mother and daughter was enough to for Topanga to get the same feelings of pleasure that she had given to Riley. What an orgasm it was, having her daughter make her cum, having her daughter make her have those feelings. What a wonderful moment. As Riley kept licking, Topanga wished her orgasm would last forever. 

But all good things must come to and end. This all had come to an end at this moment. Topanga led Riley back to her bedroom, kissed her goodnight, and stood outside the door, heart still racing with love.


End file.
